Afterthought
by Ziggster
Summary: What really happened at the end of Cowboy Bebop!
1. From the Ashes

Afterthought  
  
Hey this is my first fanfiction. I don't know how it'll turn out so give me reviews. (Just don't flame me if possible.) '^ _^'  
  
This is about what happened after the big battle between Vicious and Spike. You know how it just leaves off at the end. I REFUSED TO ADMIT HE'S DEAD!... Sorry got a little carried away. Well, enjoy.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
From the Ashes  
  
It's raining. Not that cool summer rain, more of a cold, mournful rain. I guess I sort of fit since we were all at a funeral. Spike Spiegel, a good friend and a good partner. He died revenging his late girlfriend, Julia. There was an explosion towards the top of the building Spike was in, and soon after the whole building was engulfed in flames. The only bodies recovered were that of Vicious and several of his lackies. Unfortunately, we never found Spike's body. The firefighters had told us that if he was close enough to the blast his body may have been incinerated. Now here we stand, in front Spike Spiegel's grave.  
  
Later that afternoon....  
  
"Ed's bored, Faye play with me!" Ed complained as half her body hung from in-between the posts of the stairs.  
  
"Ed knock it off I'm busy. Go play with Ein or something."  
  
"Faye is really grumpy since Spike-Head went bye bye," Ed replied with a smile.  
  
"I said go away! And Spike has nothing to do with my attitude, ok?" That was a lie. Ever since Spike had died she'd been snapping on Ed, Ein, and once even Jet. "Why am I still here?" she asked herself once Ed left the room. "I could leave, find another way to pay off my debts. I could leave it all behind. What's keeping me here?" Question after question filled her head as she tried to think of why she didn't just leave. Memories. One by one, flashing in her head. Times of when they first met, when they, were at each other's throats. She began to both laugh and cry at the same time. If was just too hard to think that after all they'd been through he's not here. Thank God no ones around. I don't need anyone thinking I'm going soft.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the slums...  
  
My whole body was in pain. This couldn't be a dream I guess. My name. I can't think of it. I don't remember anything. Why am I in pain? Why do I feel like this? I could hear noises all around me. Metal clanging on metal, the gurgle of people's voices somewhere around me, I slowly opened my eyes. At first everything was fuzzy. I thought maybe I was in a hospital at first. It would make sense because I was in pain, but then I could smell different aromas in the room. Food, egg and bacon, breakfast, it must be morning then. Things were becoming clearer. My senses were coming back, although my memory was not.  
  
"Daddy look! He's waking up," The sound of a small child. A girl. I tried to look toward the end of the bed. A small girl, maybe about five stood at the end of the bed staring at me with her big blue eyes and bright smile.  
  
"Can you hear me Mister?" Another voice, a middle-aged man on my left, gray hair beginning to form at the sides of his head.  
  
"Where am I?" I managed to say. My voice sounded hoarse, like I haven't spoken for months.  
  
"Your in the slums my friend. You've been in a coma for about a week. You were shot up pretty badly too. Thought we were going to lose you for a while." Shot? What was I doing to get myself shot? More questions without answers, more thoughts without memories.  
  
"How did I get here?" My voice was somewhat clearer this time.  
  
"Well you had collapsed in front of me in an alleyway near the factory I work at. I had gotten off of work and was heading home when I saw you. you passed out just as I got to you and I managed to carry you home. I could afford to take you to the hospital, but my wife and I fixed you up pretty well. You didn't have any ID on you either. What's your name?"  
  
"I...I don't remember. I don't remember anything to tell you honestly. I don't even remember collapsing in front of you."  
  
"Hmm. Amnesia. Well that'll make things a little more difficult. For now you can stay with my family and me. Once your feeling better I'll get you a job at the factory. It's not the best place in the world, but it'll help you get some money of your own."  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
The man's wife came over to join the conversation now. "Now you get some rest and save your strength. I'll wake you when it's time to eat." I nodded slightly and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hey how'd you like the first chapter, I'll be writing the next ones soon enough. Please send me reviews. Thanks. 


	2. A Memory From the Past

Afterthought  
  
Ok the second ones up, and here it is. Thanks for reading the first chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Memory From The Past  
  
I awoke to someone nudging my shoulder. It was the little girl. When I opened my eyes and looked at her she was smiling brightly. "Good morning Mister," she said to me as she was bobbing up and down. I watched her for a minute and felt as though she reminded me of someone, but I just could remember. God, why couldn't I remember? I don't understand, but I put those things aside and decided I rather think about it on a full stomach. I slowly sat up as the world around me began to swim.  
  
"Uhhh. My head," It felt as though I'd been beat over the head with a frying pan.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it hurts. You should have seen yourself when I first found you. Swiss cheese looked better than you did. I'm surprised you're still alive. Do you remember anything that happened to you?" I was about to responded when his wife interjected.  
  
"Leave the man alone Adam the man's been practically to hell and back. He's been in a coma for almost three days now. Let him get something to eat." She sounded as though she was mad at him, but strangely the man, or Adam as I now knew, smiled at his wife and nodded.  
  
"I suppose your right. So what do we have cooking." At that point I tuned them out and began to try and figure out what I did, and didn't know. Just as I was about to do this, the little girl came bouncing over to me.  
  
"Hey Mister, My name's Julie. Did you remember your name?" Again a feeling a of de ja vu hit me. Her name. Did I know it? No it's not the same one I'm trying to remember, but it reminds me somehow of someone else, someone different, not the same as the last time. I sat there as I continued to wonder off in my thoughts trying to remember. It was like a giant wall was blocking me from remembering who I am, and what my past is.  
  
"Mister, if you don't eat your food's going to get cold," Adam's words brought me out of my trance. "My wife's cooking isn't that bad either," He said, and then whispered to me, "I hope you don't mind it being a little burnt though," He gave me a wink, and no sooner had he done this a frying pan came whirling through the air smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"I heard that, and if you don't like how I cook make it yourself," said as she glared him down.  
  
"I'm sorry honey you know I was joking. You know I love your cooking honey," he looked over at her, hand on his head, and gave a weak smile. I couldn't help, but smile at the strange relationship these two people had. Then, I noticed the newspaper under Adam's arm. The title read: 'Explosion Destroys Corporate Building'. I read further, 'the explosion broke out into a fire late last week. Several bodies were recovered as firemen dug through the remains. One of which is a man that is know as Vicious, a criminal under lord who met his end under mysterious reasons. We will keep you informed as we receive more information.  
  
Suddenly, as if someone decided to turn a movie on in my head, I began to see a scene unravel in my mind. I was remembering this man, Vicious, and I at the standstill of a fight. Then, nothing, I was back in that room, with that strange family, and only one memory of the past.  
  
"You ok son, Looks like you've seen a ghost," Once again I was pulled out of my trance and back in my mind.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. If you don't mind I think I need to go find out some things." This doesn't feel right. Being helped by others. Being considerate. It seems so foreign, even if I don't remember who I am. I can still tell this isn't how I act. So how do I find out who I am, who I was. A craving. What is it? I looked down at my hand, and without realizing it I'd picked up a small pencil and had it in-between my fingers as if to replace something that belongs there.  
  
"Smoker, huh? Well take these. I don't smoke anymore, and I don't really know why I kept these, so why don't you finish'em off for me?" Adam tossed them to me.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, and for taking care of me," I turned to leave, but my arm was held back. I turned and saw the little girl, Julie, holding my arm.  
  
"Hey Mister. When you remember your name can you come back and tell me?"  
  
I smiled at her and said, "Sure kid," I lit up a cigarette and began my walk.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, That was my second chapter. Not as good as first, but of course that's just the author's opinion. Give me your reviews. Don't flame me too bad please. 


End file.
